


The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?

by amako



Series: ShikaSakuWeek 2017 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: It's a story of trust, respect and love.





	The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Trust/Sharing

 


End file.
